1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stairway handrail in which an angle between two rail bodies can be quickly and conveniently adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stairway handrails are one of the greatest inventions of human beings. They are not merely armrests for people who go up or down stairs, but they also prevent people from accidentally falling. Therefore, stairway handrails are indispensible device for modern buildings. In addition to the practical usability, they also have decorative value.
Generally, it takes repeatedly distance, height, and angle measurements to install a stairway handrail, as a result the construction level is highly required, especially for turns of the stairway handrail. There are both horizontal and vertical drops at the turns, as well as the included angles between rail bodies, thus making them the most complicate and time-consuming part of the stairway handrail construction.
Some joint structures for the turns are therefore provided to simplify the construction process, as shown in the Taiwanese patent no. M341725. This patent provides two assemble units and a joint, in which the joint has two stationarily disposed threaded rods with fixed angle formed therebetween, thereby the assemble units are jointed together. Due to the un-adjustable angle between the threaded rods, such joint structure can not be applied to stairways with different slopes.
As taught in the Taiwanese patents no. M261545 and M314227, they mainly provide a universal joint between two rail bodies to quickly adjust the included angle of rail bodies. Nevertheless, the universal joint is exposed between the rail bodies after construction, which leads to odd and discontinuous appearance at the turns.